1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device. More specifically, example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device capable of storing data using charge storage layers and a method of operating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, nonvolatile memory devices used in semiconductor products have been more highly integrated due to the trend toward miniaturization of semiconductor products. Accordingly, non-volatile memory devices having three dimensional structures have been introduced instead of conventional planar structures. Therefore, semiconductor substrates have been changing from conventional bulk wafer type structures to various three dimensional structures. For example, in a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate, semiconductor layers may be disposed both on and under an insulation body.
However, there is a limit to which the degree of integration of a non-volatile memory device can be increased. In a conventional planar and/or a conventional three dimensional non-volatile memory device, a source and drain region still occupies a wide area. In particular, even in a conventional non-volatile memory device having a NAND structure, which is advantageous in the aspect of the degree of integration, a source and drain region occupies a wide area, thereby restricting an increase in the degree of integration.